


Aftershock

by ravenbird37



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Injustice AU, Raven is Trigon's servant, They are now new adults! (just turning 20?), both are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbird37/pseuds/ravenbird37
Summary: After the fight with his father and freed Superman from his cells, Damian Wayne had worked as Robin under Superman and Wonder Woman to bring the true justice he believed. Damian was lately sent on a mission by Superman and Wonder Woman to investigate a recent explosion in Jump City. Soon he figured out the person who committed the crime was Raven. It was the person he most and least wanted to meet in this world. He had not seen Raven ever since the Titans was dismissed. He offered her to come with him when she was seeking a new family, but she refused. He felt defeated, but he promised her that he could still be a good friend and support her ever she needed it. He then heard rumors about her dating Garfield Logan. He thought he made the right choice, not telling her he like her because she had no crush on him. Feeling hurt and ashamed, he decided to cut her completely out of his life.Meeting her again seemed uneasy since he still had feelings for her. To make things worse, she had become Trigon's faithful servant. But Damian knew a part of her was still longing for the love and joy she once owned. Would he be able to confront his fatal weakness and save her from the ruins?
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 37
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1: Hope is the thing with Feathers

It had been years since they last met, but he would never imagine their reunion would be in such a situation.  
  
An alarm went off in Jump City, and Superman asked him to investigate. He didn't want to go at the beginning. After all these years, Damian left the Titans and the old Titans Tower; Jump City has become a city he fears. It contained so many good memories he had with the team, especially with her. It also buried his sorrows and words he never had a chance to tell her. The day the Titans were dismissed, he had asked her to join him and work under his father. But she refused. She just said no and ran away. And he didn't bother to urge her to stay. He resisted confessing his true feelings for her because he knew how another refusal would make him feel. She probably has made the right choice; he was incapable of her to trust and rely. She didn't feel the same way he felt for her. It made him upset and … disappointed. He never felt so dumb. From that day on, he never returned to Jump City and avoided any news about her.  
  
But here she stood, in her familiar dark blue cape. She hasn't changed much throughout the years, only the shape of her body started to curve further into a temptation which lit up his body. She also seemed so different. Under her hood, her eyes shone in a cold glow liked flames from hell. She was never like that in his memory. She was the strongest person he knew, and her eyes were always filled with kindness and hope. It made it clear that he was here to stop her.  
  
"Raven," Damian called her name with mixed emotions.  
  
She greeted him with her deep, freezing voice, "Robin, coming here to stop me?"  
  
He was shocked at one point that she was calling him by his code name. Then he realized that after all the things had happened, it would be more comfortable for her to call him like this.   
  
However, his voice came faster than what he had in mind, "Damian, Damian Wayne." She'd know under that mask it was him, a former friend or teammate if she would rather call it.  
  
She paused. Her lips tighten as she was finding words to speak. Finally, she sighed, "I don't know who Damian Wayne is."  
  
Damian shook his head. He was confused. Before he could comment on her lines, she fired a bolt of dark magic against him. It seemed that she would not listen without a righteous fight.  
  
Raven was more powerful than before. Her powers were driven by her emotions, and it was apparent that now she enjoyed so much when unleashing her rage. But Damian had trained well enough under his father's guidance. Soon she began losing in their combat. The reflection of light from his swords wandered in front of her eyes, making it hard for her to target. After a critical hit coming from the shadows, Raven fell hard against the ground, which announced her failure in the battle between them.  
  
Damian's sword laid underneath her chin. With a slight move, she could die at any time. Her body laid straight under his knee, and she stared at him. For a second, he could not breathe. The creature lying beneath him was a mixture of hate and revenge. Her heated body was reminding him of their past.  
  
"Now talk, what are your plans?" He tried to hide his fear of seeing her again. Anger was the disguise he was really good at putting on.  
  
Her lips curved into a pathetic smile, "All hail Trigon."  
  
He'd figure that she was going to say that. He had overheard Wonder Woman and Starfire talked about this. They spoke of how Raven became a threat, a servant of Trigon. But he just skipped every information about her. It made him feel… uncomfortable when he heard things about her. Maybe he could be more protective. Maybe he should have told her how he felt. Maybe he should have embraced her and never let her go. But he was so arrogant and selfish. And the best thing he could do is to push people he cares away from him.  
  
She stared at him, and he was prepared to look back. She raised her chin, and several drops of blood were licking down the blade of his sword. His hands trembled under her movements.  
  
She was laughing bitterly, "Kill me, Damian. I know you are on Superman's side. You would like to kill all criminals because they deserve to die, to pay their sins. I am just one of them. Don't stop. Don't be afraid. Don't give me a second chance. I am no different from those psychos."  
  
She was so right. Damian admitted if it were another criminal lying under his blade, he wouldn't let them live for more than a second. They must use their lives to pay their debts. He never agreed with his father on the point that "bad guys could be good" or "there is hope in anyone, even a deadly dangerous criminal like Joker." But when it came to her, things seemed to have changed. He just couldn't make up his mind to kill her.  
  
He was lost for a minute until he realized she had seized him with her demon powers. "I warned me not to give me a second chance." Raven slowly stood up, torturing him with her magic. "Sorry, Damian. This is what I have become. I guess you would make the same choice when the whole world turned against you, and there was no one on your side. Then you turn into a weapon filled with wrath. Thanks to that, I am more powerful than before."  
  
"So, you remember who I am." He gasped in the hand of dark magic she has just created, struggling to escape. "Why, Raven? Why?"  
  
"I sent you letters. Guess you didn't get a chance to read them?"  
  
The letters. Yes, she sent it to Wayne Manor, under his name. But he was too afraid to open those. After he heard Dick and Kory gossiped on Raven's date with Garfield, and after she rejected him when the time the Titans were dismissed, he had to clear her from his mind. It was so painful to think about her, living or sleeping with another man. He was eaten up by jealousy, and it made him fearful as he had never had feelings like that before.  
  
He heard his response, weak and vulnerable, "I ...I couldn't." He liked her. Her letter would hurt him so much after all those things happened. He knew from his heart that there was no possibility for them to get back to what they used to be. Anything from her would remind him how close they were and how distant they have become.  
  
The torture stopped for a second. "Yeah. I'd figure you wouldn't read it. I should have known that I was not… important to you." She struggled to find an accurate word that describes their former relationship.  
  
"Now get out of my way, Damian. Before I have to kill you."   
  
"No." Damian was determined. His glare met her eyes, like swords trying to dig into her soul. Raven was sure one thing didn't change about him. He was as stubborn as before. "You will have to cross over my dead body first if you want to bring the world down."  
  
"You have not changed a bit." It looked like an appraise from Raven.  
  
"But you… what has happened to you?" This was outside his comfort zone, but he desperately needed her answer.  
  
"You really want to know?" She looked sad.  
  
"Try me." He sighed.  
  
She took a deep breath as she tried to put her memories together. "The day we left the tower, you offered me to go with you. Yes, I refused. Not because I didn't like you, but my father wanted to kill you. I just couldn't risk your life like that. I was thinking of going back to Azarath and getting locked up forever. But I didn't make the right choice."  
  
Damian was shocked at first. "You… liked me?" He was seeking confirmation.  
  
"Yes. I did." She confessed. No additional explanation. But it was enough to melt the frontier he built throughout the years, separating himself from any form of romantic love.  
  
He felt his heart pumping heavily in his chest. What was Raven trying to say? Was she just telling him that she liked him? For a second, he did not know whether he should be happy or sad. He liked her so much, and she liked him back. But everything was just too late. He had made up his mind to lead a life completely without her. Things changed.   
  
"Raven, I also… I had feelings for you." Damian struggled to find his words. Then he somehow regretted telling her. His confession wouldn't change anything now. It might even make things worse. Sometimes it is good to not know what you might have gained if you made a different choice.  
  
"At that time." He added, trying to make himself and Raven feel better.  
  
"You know you don't have to do this." Raven shook her head. It would be better if Damian had just denied his feelings. She was a bit surprised that he decided to confront what laid between them, and he was straight about his feelings.   
  
"No, that's how I felt." Damian was determined. Raven noticed that things did change about Damian. She felt the gap between them widened. He was no longer the arrogant kid she knew. Fear started to climb as she felt her heart skipped a beep when she heard his confession. That missed heartbeat was reminding her what happiness meant to her and how she feared to have hope again in life. The result of false hope has already ruined her life.  
  
"What a joke." She said woefully. Then she resumed her story, "I was so lonely. I needed someone to rely on… so badly. And Gar offered to stay with me."  
  
Damian frowned. Ok, she was telling him that she chose Garfield Logan instead of him. That is one of the truths he has been avoiding for years, and she brought it up. He clenched his fists so hard that he could feel the pain of his fingernails cutting into his flesh. The flames of jealousy nearly burnt him down. His lips were shivering, yet he could not say a single word.  
  
She continued, not reacting to his feedback, "I rejected him, but he was too stubborn. He said he had nowhere to go either; why not just warm each other up? I should never listen to him. I don't deserve to be warmed up. I should have known that. I stayed with him since I could not get rid of him. We lived in an apartment together like we were a normal ... couple. I thought my father only had his target on you. I was too naïve. I should have known that everyone who cares about me was his target. I should never overestimate myself in protecting whom I love."  
  
Damian could hear his own teeth grounding against each other, "You and Logan, is that for real?"  
  
"I had no choice, Damian. I desperately needed … love and caring." She wore off her offensive steel mask at the beginning of their conversation; he could see her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
In the silence, Damian listened to the sound of her dark magic flames. The fire was fierce, and Damian could feel the grasp tightened. She was longing for love. He was as well. However, their younger selves tended to make bad choices. Damian started to wonder what if he had made one step further to give her what she needed; would they be different from what they are now? Would she have him as her boyfriend instead of Garfield? Yet life never grants you the opportunity to fix your history when you grow older and start to understand what you want to seize (maybe doesn't apply for the Flash). He shook his head and let out a complex sigh.  
  
Raven lowered her voice as she touched on her worst memories, "And Garfield died. My father killed him. Or to be more precise, I killed him. He took control of me and killed him with my hands. He was no more than a dead body when I got back to consciousness. My hands were covered with his blood. I tried to wash the blood off, but it only made my skin redder. I could hear my father laughing in my head. After all, he had won this battle between us."  
  
Her voice didn't shake at all as it seemed that she was telling a story of someone else's. No one knew how many nights Raven had stayed up and cried. She cried until she had no more tears to shed. Damian didn't know what to say. Show her some sympathy? She would least want that. She was just like him; she hated it when people cried on her sorrowful stories. Her stories were just facts that she wanted him to know.  
  
"I am sorry…" He murmured, "for your loss. Logan is a good man."  
  
Her eyes looked empty," At least, Logan stayed by my side when I needed most."  
  
She was not blaming him. But still, Damian felt uncomfortable. If their confession had happened years ago, she might not have to suffer from her current pain. He could figure out a way with father or other members of the League to save her. He had to admit he was a coward when it came to their relationship. He knew her so well. He should have known that she refused for a reason. He was so brave when he fought crime, but why did he keep running away when facing his own emotions? He hated himself so much about that.  
  
"I never blame you, Damian. I still had hope after Gar … passed away. I had not given up on myself. I went to the Justice League, but they were too busy. Well, I didn't dare to tell them Logan died because of me, no wonder they didn't realize how serious it was. I lost contact with the old team members. You were my only hope. But it was false hope, and I should have known that since I rejected you… after I dated Gar… we were different from what we used to be. I was too confident in the relationship between us. We were so close, and you said that 'if you ever need help, just let me know?' before you left… "She laughed at herself, she was pathetic, "You… It was me. I took those words too seriously. They were just kind words that didn't mean anything. I was an idiot."  
  
Damian listened. Why did it still hurt so much after so many years? He was so good at Raven in his memory like he never met her. He protected himself so well until tonight, she was tearing him up and forcing him to show her his scars. Her unintended moves proudly reminding how he bad had wounded.  
  
"I was so desperate, lonely, and terrified that my father finally took charge of me. I started killing. I hated myself so much at the beginning, and I even wanted to end my own life. But my father stopped me. He was right. I didn't know it was so good to see families falling apart. I have nothing to lose now, and it feels good when I see people feel what I feel. I think that my father is right. Why would I fight for humanity when I have no humanity left within me? Of all these years, I have been fighting against my own destiny for nothing. The things I once cherished were just beautiful lies that fooled me for many years. The joy I once felt is only trying to push me further in the abyss when everything breaks apart. No joy can last eventually. So, it does not worth my life to protect something which can fade so easily. Destruction is real eternity."  
  
"And yet we are strangers now. We have made our choices, and we must face the consequences. This is what I am Damian, I am a demon after all, and I am doomed to bring an end to this world. I will have to kill anyone who stands in my way." Her dark power submerged him slowly. It seemed that Raven had some hesitations. "Maybe it is to be good for us to be distant. I feel less guilty about killing a stranger." She murmured to herself. Damian found himself panting in pain. She was killing him at a slow pace.  
  
Damian knew it wasn't the right moment for him to die. He was not afraid of dying in Raven's hands. He was afraid that there was nothing to he could do to relieve her pain. After holding back his feelings for her for years, he still cares about her deeply from his heart. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to see her smile. There are so many beautiful things in this world that she has missed, or they have missed. He wanted her to know that.   
  
He couldn't protect her from her past. Now it's time to protect her for her future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Raven confessed their feelings, but things have changed. Raven wouldn't give up her role as Trigon's servant, and Damian was forced to use violence to stop her. He imprisoned her. Damian is very good at attacking others with his mean words, and he finds out Raven has become better than him as she unleashed her demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the new plot!

"You know you don't want to do this, Raven." Damian struggled as Raven slowly choking him with her dark magic. "Someone still cares about you."

  
"That's your last words? Who is it then?" Raven mocked. She knew who he was referring to. Damian was still good at making her disappointed by hiding his feelings. But his words again struck her when hope started to rise in her heart, and she was striving to push it away.

Yet she was successfully distracted. Damian managed to get out of her grasp.

He fought back. His sword slew her magic, making a crisp noise, which echoed his voice, "You'll eventually know, but now my business is to take you down. Sorry if it hurts." 

Soon Damian had the upper hand in their battle. Raven was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Damian quickly found flaws in her moves and knocked her down.

  
Before Raven fainted, she had heard his last whisper. "I still care about you."

  
~~~

The time Raven woke up, she found herself in a force field prison, specially designed for her. Damian quietly sat outside the prison, watching her attempt to use her powers to escape. Soon she got tired of her useless struggles. She moved closer to the edge of the cell and narrowed her eyes. She raised her eyebrow scornfully. "What are your tricks today? Little bat?"

Ok, she was back to her defensive state. Damian said to himself.

He took a deep breath, "To prove you are wrong about yourself."

She laughed so hard, "You are really like your father sometimes, Damian. Are you showing your pity for me? Save your energy. I have been preparing for years to invite my father to earth. And as he had so many new servants locking me up would not be helpful. Asking me why he had so many followers? Because humanity is worthless. What is purely evil can never be altered."

She thought her words could burn him in anger. But to her surprise, he was calm. She felt pleased to see his growth. Yet she was in such a mess trying to sort out her true feelings against him.  
Last night he made her world collapsed again by giving her hope, the last thing she would want in this world. Should it be better if he just killed her than torturing her with hope? She tried her best, pushing her eager for joy away, but it didn't work out. She desperately wished she could cut her human self entirely out of her soul so she would not be able to feel the pain when hope turned out to be a dead end.

To her own fear, Damian knew her weakness and was pushing it even further.

"I believe in you, Raven." Damian remonstrated with her mildly but firmly." Even after so many years. I still see you as the strongest person in this world. You would never stop fighting… even if you could only see the tiniest hope. You just buried that part of you deep in your soul. You are not… purely evil." Raven shivered. His persuades were too harsh. It sounded like he knew her so well, and she was afraid of that.

"You are so ridiculous, Wayne." She sneered. "Because you have never been as desperate as I was. Wonder if you will say the same words if you see what I look now."

She took her hood off, and under the pale lights, Damian saw her face. He finally knew why she kept her hood on throughout their fights. She looked completely different from five years ago. Under the shadows of her hood lay her face, which had red demon horns grown on her forehead. Her lifeless eyes were embedded in the so-called rough red demon skins. Only the bottom part of her face was still human-like.

She then took off her combating gloves. Her hands. They were not human hands anymore but more like demon claws. Sharp dark red fingernails were like dry bloodstains.

"I don't need to remind you that I am half-demon half-human. You see my human self in the early years. Now it's my demon. Why should I fight for the so-called justice when I am already a demon?"  
Damian looked heartbreaking, but not shocked. It was not the right emotion she was expecting to see. Slowly he opened his mouth, "Raven, I am sorry." His voice was so soft as if he was crying. "I am such a jerk. I let you go through this… alone. It's my fault. You deserve an apology… from me."

Ok. Was he actually apologizing? For what? She thought he'd never apologize to anyone, and she was the one who pushed him away.

Then she saw a familiar figure. It was Titus, the puppy she gave him after they survived from Deathstroke and Brother Blood's hands. They raised Titus together for a couple of years before the Titans were dismissed. She never thought Damian would have kept him. Parts of her heart started to soften. She was brought back to some of the joyful memories they once had. The day she healed him after he challenged Jaime in the training course. The time he tried to show off when they went to carnivals. They shared secret tea times when he knew she liked tea. He was jealous when Garfield invited her to his silly games. She then rejected Gar because she wanted to play those silly games with Damian, alone. They raise Titus together, and she tried to train Titus to be a perfect guard. Memories flooded in. They never told each other that the feelings they shared were more than friendship. And she could not believe that after so many years, she still had that feeling… for him. For that arrogant, annoying kid.

"You kept him better than you kept me." She said with a grin.

Damian felt her change. "Stay. With me." Stay with me as Titus does.

"It's too late, Damian. It's just… too late."

Silence came in. Damian knew words and promises were not enough for her to recover from what she had suffered. Part of him wanted so much to cradle her in his arms and tell her it's never too late. But the other piece was the same jerk he used to be: always being defensive and never willing to give up his guard and pride. He was trapped in this wrong cycle for years: He had thought that if he expressed his feelings, he would be weak and easy to lose. And he knew how much he hates to lose.  
He was drifting in thoughts when the door behind him cracked open, making a raspy sound.

"Nice work, kid." Wonder Woman stood behind him. From her accomplishment, he sensed danger, but before he could understand what was happening, she had already pressed a button on the controller outside Raven's cell.

"No!" Damian jumped up, he was terrified to see that electric chains locked Raven up and she was gasping in pain.

"I thought we just talked about this. We are just here to stop her… not to kill her."

"Your job is done, kid. And now's our adult's decision." Wonder Woman said as she drew her sword and pointed towards Raven. "I thought you had learned your lesson when you freed Superman. Psychos must die to save the innocent, to save humanity."

Raven's body twisted as Diana's sword came towards her. At her very last moment, she was feeling a sense of relief? She felt so good that even she went on a totally wrong path, she was able to see Damian at the end of her journey. She could not have thanked more for her fate.

"Will you be living in hell forever after I kill you, little birdie? With your father?" Diana stabbed her sword at Raven's heart. Finally, the time to end her mess had come. Raven closed her eyes and waited for the instant pain to fill her chest.

But she didn't feel the pain. She heard Diana's blade cutting through fabric and flesh. She thought she had been so dumb at feeling pains when she saw Damian panted heavily in front of her. The blade cut through his Robin costume, and soon he was covered in blood. She then felt the chain on her limbs disappeared, and she fell to the ground.

"Run," Damian said weakly, it was a critical hit, and he was losing his strength.

Diana was shocked, but she quickly gathered her emotions and turned her blade against Raven. "That's what happens to people who don't obey the rules. Your turn now. Raven."

Raven's heart missed a beat when she saw Damian tried to protect her. She thought after all these years; she had become a stranger to him, he would not risk his life for hers. She was so wrong.

Damian was as foolish as before: always underestimating what danger he puts against his life. But now it was not the right time to cry over his body and confess her feelings to him. She had to stay strong. She had lost Garfield because she was weak. She didn't want to make that mistake ever again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zintoth!" She chanted. Within a blink of the eye, she and Damian disappeared in the portal she created. She could hear Wonder Woman's fist punching behind them, but it was too late. Raven had just enough time to transport them to a safer place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian protected Raven from a deadly attack by Wonder Woman. He was severely hurt, and it's now her turn to tell him her feelings. She took them back to the old Titans tower for a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still thinking of a title for chapters 2 and 3. Any suggestions?

“Raven?” Damian found himself lying on the floor of a medical room when he woke up. He did not know how many hours he had passed out. The last thing he could remember was Raven gently held his body and ran into a portal. He felt her warm palms, and her demon-like fingers brushed through his wounds. He also felt crystals dropped to his face, comforting his pain. It was so unreal, and for one second, he thought he wanted to lean against her chest forever. He could hear her heartbeats, clear and steady, and it reminded him the human parts of her were still alive even after she had turned more like a demon from her appearance.  
She looked back at him, hearing his soft call. From the sheds of the moonlight pouring from the window, she looked like a statue. Gorgeous, elegant yet breakable. She was beautiful, even in her demon form. It made him wanted her so much that he couldn’t wait to close the distance between them.

“Lay back… Damian.” She whispered. “You are seriously injured.”

He then started to feel the burning ache in his chest, which cleared some of the imaginary pictures he had in mind about her. “Where are we?”

She deliberately closed her eyes as if she was trying to avoid something. “Titans Tower… I couldn’t think of a better place when I teleported us.”

Oh. The tower. No wonder it looked so familiar. The tower was abandoned years ago, and he could smell the dirt in the air. Other than dirt, it was in the exact old form when they left. His memories started to wake up. They knew this room too well. After every battle or training, she would come to this room with him and heal up his wounds. He enjoyed each of the healing moments he had with her because there were not many chances that they could be so … alone. It was a time that he did not need to share her with anyone else. He sunk into how it felt when her palms crossing on his body, burning down a path as they went. Her hands kissed every inch of his wounds. Then her healing powers poured in, and he felt he was in heaven. Sometimes Titus would also come, sitting at their feet as she leaned closer to examine his wounds. Her touches were too… irresistible. He got addicted to the way she touched him, soft and gentle. For once, he didn’t wear a shirt, and she healed his wound on his back. It was the first time her hands had come to him without the hinder of fabric. He trembled so hard as she made her way to his wounds. He remembered clearly how her fingers danced against his skin with her magic. It was at that moment he made it clear what was lying between them, but he was lost for words to tell her. He feared so much that if he told her, he fell in love with her, and if she didn’t feel the same way, he would lose what he had enjoyed. She would push him away. In fear of losing her beside him, he sealed his lips for years and buried that feeling deep in his heart. The taste, however, found its own way to appear as a blush on his face. Logan teased him with his blush when he went out of the medical room that day. But he would not care. He just wanted that moment to stay longer. It made him feel like … being home.

  
She seemed to know what he was drowning in, her voice was shaky and mournful, “Damian, I, I don’t …have the healing powers anymore. I tried to heal people after the messes my father caused. And I just realized that my healing powers were gone since the moment I killed Gar. Even the gods wouldn’t forgive, giving me another chance to act well. I am no more than a killing machine, and what I can bring to this world is … destroy. This is my fate, Damian. And I hate to say … I could not escape from it.”

  
Damian frowned. He had thousands of words dancing on his lips, but he couldn’t forge them into one damn sentence. He wanted to comfort her, protect her from her worst nightmares, but he was sucked in telling her his emotions. After a long, deep breath, he finally opened his mouth. It looked like he had won a battle of his own.

“You really believe in fate, Raven? Then I guess it’s my fate to confront my worst weakness and … to be bonded with you.” He took off his costume mask and looked deeply into her.

She looked at his eyes, trying to digest his words. She couldn’t stop her fingers from rubbing down his face. His olive skin was smooth and tender; it shone like a diamond against the moonlight. She had been longing for years to be so close to him. Her greed was unleashed ever since she had turned into a demon, she felt unnecessary in disguising her desires. She wanted him so badly.

She felt his rough warm hand quietly crawled on hers, and the other held her tight by her waist. Slowly, he pulled her against him, and both were gasping heavily.

“I don’t … I don’t want to run away from you again.” Raven sobbed, resting her head on Damian’s shoulder. In the dim lights, Damian could feel her tears running down her face, kissing where they body connected. He could sense her melting in his arms. He sighed, holding her carefully as if she was going to break at any moment.

It was clear. She still loves him. Unlike before, she was not ashamed about longing for his body. She loves every part of him. And she was going to devour her prey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Damian still struggle about their new relationship.

Moonlight poured in; it was a tranquil night.

“We should get some sleep. Before Wonder Woman finds us.” Raven deliberately pulled her body away from Damian’s. It was a hard decision, yet one of the best choices she had ever made. She wasn’t able to control herself and her emotions for years. Now that they were like two parallel lines, one standing for justice and the other for evilness, it would be better if they never cross.

Raven, however, was a little bit surprised when it came to her feelings for Damian. She could so easy to resist the temptation and keep whatever she sensed between them to herself. Maybe she liked Damian, but she just didn’t love him enough to give up anything she owned. Or perhaps she was more rational and cared more about the consequences. She didn’t want to hinder Damian’s way of defending justice. A villain should never fall in love with a hero.

Damian let out a long sigh. Cold wind roaring pass by the former conjunction of their bodies. He shivered as the cold air licked each part of his skin, weak and defeated.

“Yes, you are right. We should rest.”

He seemed a little bit disappointed, but no further moves. Raven was pathetic. He hadn’t changed at all when it came to feelings. She laughed at herself.

She knew him so well that she could predict his reactions. Yet she was still expecting he would say something different from his tightened lips. Suddenly instead of feeling upset, she felt ashamed of herself craving Damian’s body and his soul.

“I am heading back to my room. I guess I still own one of the softest beds in this tower.” Raven stood up and trying to look calm as if nothing had happened between them.

Damian hesitated for a second and soon returned to his original deep voice, “I’ll be in my room. Let me know if you need anything.”

He was so polite and distant from her that she wanted to hit him in his face right on the scene. His confessions were just confessions; they didn’t mean anything to their current relationship. They were old friends who shared a romantic secret yet lost contact for years. There was nothing left in their relationship other than the memories. And they were starting again from strangers.

Raven nodded. She slowly turned away from Damian and walked down the dark hallway. She felt something warm and wet, covering her eyes. She forced herself, not turning back to see Damian’s reaction. This was the ending of their story, not a happy one yet not bad. They went on different paths and were pursuing different life goals. He didn’t die for her, and she didn’t die for him. She didn’t cry over his dead body, feeling her last hope in the world broke into pieces. It was good to know he was leading a busy and meaningful life... without her.

Her legs guided her right to the door of her room as she was drifting in her thoughts. The metal door let out a sharp noise and opened.

Her room. Books stacked neatly on the bookshelf. Her single bed was neatly made up. It seemed like she wasn’t gone for long. She was the same teenage girl who did not talk much and would always grin secretly in her room after the boy she liked talking to her. She would always wait impatiently in front of the mirror for the blush on her cheek to cool down before joining her peers.

Raven then saw herself in the mirror. Her demonic skin and horns coldly reminded her of who she is now. And things have changed.

She stared at herself in the mirror, feeling lost. She took off her cape, examining each inch of her body trying to trace anything left of the human self she was once in and enjoyed being. She looked at her chest. It was the familiar pale skin she had once had. Her heart was beeping strongly underneath. That was the only thing she inherited from her past.

A knock on the door broke the silence, and Raven quickly buttoned up her clothes and went towards the door. She knew it would be Damian. And there he stood. He was much taller than her now, and her shadows completely merged into his.

“You need something?” She was not expecting his appearance.

He opened his lips, trying to say something. Yet he was not ready for words, and he sealed them back.

He was not going to talk. So, she had to do the talking. Raven said to herself and gave a reluctant smile, “It’s late, you should probably go back.”

Damian stood still. Not planning to move.

“If your room is not available, you can try Jaime’s. I saw his room on my way here. And besides, he decorated his room with high-tech so it should be cozy to stay.” She added, trying to push him away.

“What about your room? May I stay?”

He finally spoke, but his words were too shady. She was shocked at first for such a request, but soon she figured a way to pretend his words meant nothing.

“That would not be a good choice. I only have a single bed…”

“It would be better for us to stay together because we don’t know when Wonder Woman or your siblings will strike.” Damian interrupted.

Ok, that was a great excuse. He was so good at playing her emotions.

Raven laughed at herself for misunderstanding why Damian wanted to stay. “Oh well, I will sleep on the floor since you were hurt.”

Damian frowned. He leaned closed to her, closing the gap between them. His voice was firm, “We will both sleep on that bed.”

That was a command. Raven looked up straight into his face, trying to digest his words. She then felt insulted, “I don’t think we are close enough to sleep in one bed.”

She took a step back as she was uncomfortable with how close Damian was to her. But he managed to grab her by her arms and lifted her slightly into the air.

“I love you. Is that enough, my dear?” he whispered softly against her ears.

Raven’s mind stopped working. What did he just say? And what did he call her?

She flushed. She was glad that she had turned into her demon appearance that he would not see the blush climbing on her cheeks. Her pupils widened and formed a blank stare. She couldn’t believe he said that.

Raven found herself trembling in Damian’s arms. His fingers gently moved across her cheek, sensing the heat under her skin. She could not remember how his right hand landed on her face, but he looked satisfied. “I take that as a yes.”

Damn it. When is Damian so good at flirting?

Before Raven could think of an answer, his lips slowly fell above hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and gently touched her teeth. She responded clumsily with her tongue as if it was her first kiss. She then felt his hands moving along the curve of her body, causing sparks along his way.

Who cares whether the world would end today? Or if they were on different sides? She just wanted to enjoy this moment with him. With him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to avoid sensitive words when it comes to sex. :P

What does time mean to us? A physical measure to push forward the stories of our own? Or a record of history which stands for a momentum of life?

Raven didn’t bother to think of those philosophy questions. Time meant nothing to her at this special moment, as Damian’s right hand was slowly unbuttoning her clothes, and her hands were digging into his Robin uniform, greedily experiencing the tenderness and heat of his bare skin.

Okay. Time does mean something to her. Time warned her that happiness was always short and vulnerable. Time reminded her to unleash her controls and devour for what she wanted before it’s too late.

She felt so good. Damian’s fingers drew a circle around her bra and arrived at its final destination. It didn’t take long for him to untie her bra around her, leaving her breasts exposed to the cold air.

He was so good at this, it looked like he was experienced. He must have slept with a lot of girls.

Raven was struck by her jealousy and wanted to pull herself out of his reach for a minute. But her demon was whispering to herself dangerously: You are the first demon he made love with. Part of herself was proud of that accomplishment and tempting her hands to explore further.

Damian, however, sensed the slight fluctuation in Raven’s emotions. He looked confused.

“If you don’t want to do this, I will stop.”

Okay, old Damian was ruining the beautiful moment again. At one moment, she was not sure to be mad at him or at herself.

“Just fucking continue,” Raven yelled.

Damian was not sure whether she meant yes or no, but he followed her instructions. Soon he heard her panting heavily. Her warm breath surrounded his neck, and he could feel his blood flooded from his heart towards his ear. She was very good at seducing. He responded back with his hands landing on her chest, playing with her sensitive spots. Quickly she was trembling and gasping hard and gone out of control. She closed her eyes, lips desperately searching for his. Her soft tongue licked crossed his neck to his chin, then his mouth. There she came to a stop and pried his mouth open, swallowing every breath he took. It seemed she was the one taking the lead, and she really enjoyed it.

Was she the same when she was with Logan? Envy made him want to torture her further. He put more pressure on his fingers, making Raven let out a cry.

Damian should know he is playing with fire, and it’s time to teach him a lesson. Raven blinked as she unsealed her lips from his, enchanting him with a dangerous smile.

Damian tried to read the smile from that demon, but before he figured out what went wrong, he found himself undressed by her. His uniform fell to the ground, leaving him naked in the shallow moonlight.

Stupid girl. Damian murmured to himself. He had never lost a battle between them, and not this time.

Raven let out a scream as Damian cradled her in his arms. In a flash, she was lying in her soft bed with Damian pressing his weights against her. She could feel him at her entrance.

“Wait… Damian, we have not done our foreplay yet.” She was begging.

“I can’t wait.”

Okay, Damian was telling the truth. Then he came in. She felt her body filled with hard rock. It was so big that it made her nearly choke.

“I thought someone was not wet enough because they need more foreplay.”

He was teasing. How dare he? But Raven had to admit that she longed his body so much that she was wet all over. It did not hurt as much as she expected when he first came in.

She felt ashamed of her body’s reaction while Damian looked pleased with her responses. Yet Raven switched the subject just in time to conceal her guilt.

“You are good.” She sobbed as his body moved on top of hers, draining her strength.

“Comparing to Logan?” Damian regretted at once when he let out those words. But jealousy had eaten up his mind. He stopped for a second, trying to put together some words to apologize.

Raven was indeed not offended. “You are the best at everything, Damian. Except for emotions.”

Was she confirming instead of blaming? Damian couldn’t believe what Raven just said.

“Don’t stop, or I will ride you.”

It’s going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: Roses with thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sleeping together Damian and Raven entered a new phase in their relationship.
> 
> Sweet relationship, But not for long.

How many times did they do last night? Raven couldn’t remember. The only thing she could remember was they embraced so tight that her ribs clenched into his when she felt the explosion filling her lower body. They both shivered hard as if it was the end of the world. He then rested beside her while softly kissing her lashes. She settled peacefully with her head sitting on his chest, avoiding his injuries. Before she could sit up and clean herself, he smirked and touched her legs with his fingers. Another round of joy and torture started, and she soon felt his hard object ready for another strike. He was like a machine with limitless power while she could not shut down his power source. After several rounds, she noticed sourness coming for her legs, and she was too weak to speak. She was so weak that she needed Damian so much, and she could not let him leave her body for one inch. It was like a drowning man catching a straw.

She nearly fainted as Damian placed her body gently against her bed. He then pulled away from his hands and headed towards the bathroom.

“Damian… Don’t leave.” Tiredness had thickened her voice. Yet the moment she lost his boiling palms, she started to drown in darkness.

She heard him sighed and kissed her on her forehead. “I’ll be back soon, Rae. I need to wash up.”

Oh well, they were covered with each other’s fluids. So, it would be good to take a shower before sleeping.

“Hold on to this. This stands for me when I am away.” He put something hard in her hands. From her touch, she could tell it was some sacred object with his scent and heat. He had been carrying it for years, and It must mean a lot to him.

Now that she had the procession of one of his treasuries, she was not as scared as she once were. “Go. But come back fast. I am counting how long you have been gone. One. Two…”

He smirked. His voice came from a distance, but she could hear him clearly, “Definitely much shorter than how long I’ve fucked you.”

“Three…” She emphasized the number showing her disdain towards his teasing.

“Yes, madam.”

She got lost in counting how many seconds he was gone. In a wakeful doze, she could feel Damian’s hands rubbing her body with a wet towel. She grunted comfortably against his touch and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

The time Raven woke up, Damian was sleeping soundly by her side. His arms circled around her, pull her against his chest.

She stopped breathing for an instant, as she was afraid that a gentle move could wake him up.

It was the first time Raven was examining Damian so closely. She could smell his unique masculine scent mixing with hers as their fates had become. She could see his eyebrows frown even in his dreams. It was Damian’s signature pose. Then her gaze shifted to his eyes. He had long lashes like a doll. She could imagine his almond-like starry green eyes shining brightly when he had them open. He also had a pointed nose and thick lips. She was thinking of how she tasted him by biting his lips, entangling his tongue, and tapping his white teeth. It was a delicacy that she would never forget.

Damian had a well-built body. His strong muscles built him up in the shape she admired, however, with scars cutting through his smooth olive skin. It was a symbol of how vigorously he had fought for the justice he believes in. And on his chest lay the newest wound cut by Wonder Woman. She was glad to see that the injury had turned from bright red to dark red, with a soft layer of scar forming above it.

Her demon encouraged her to touch him, trying to remember each inch of his body. She was mournful about the fact that they had to be apart one day, sooner or later. And she was also confused about how he viewed her after what had happened last night. A friend? A sex partner? An emery? Or a stranger? She knew what answer she was looking for, but she was also clear about the fact that it couldn’t be real. They were now grown-ups and would not take on additional responsibilities unless necessary. She definitely didn’t want the definition of their relationship to be his new burden.

Yet his words echoed around her ears. “I love you. Is that enough, my dear?” Damian only said he loved her once. It was so obvious that he was not serious. It’s his way to seduce her and make love with her. But even if it was a lie, she yearned that he could repeat it.

“Good … morning,” Damian was awake.

“Good morning.” Raven felt awkward. She was uncertain about their relationship as well as the night they… or she enjoyed. The dirty words she said to him last night were embarrassing. The words he attacked back was much more attractive. Damian was an expert when it came to teasing.

Silence lay between them. Raven struggled to find topics to ease the tension. But she failed.

Damian squinted his eyes, pupil darkened. He was inspecting her like a criminal. Raven was not sure what she had done.

Finally, word came out of Damian’s mouth, “You look different.”

Yes, I look different because I am naked. Raven rumbled.

“Like what?” Raven was puzzled. Damian looked at her carefully as if there was something on her face. She reached out her left hand and touched her face, trying to trace what he was staring at.

The moment she pulled her hand out of her quilt, she realized that instead of demon claws, her hands had become human hands she once had. Her pale skin, long, tapering fingers were all back.

Was she turning into her human form? She rushed towards her mirror, not realizing she was not wearing anything.

In the lights, she could see herself no longer looking like a demon. Nor was she the teenage girl she looked like years ago. She had turned into a mature human woman with violet hair scattering around her shoulder. The red rocklike demon skin was replaced by soft pale smooth skin. The horn on her forehead, however, was still there. Reminding her that her demon still lives inside her body.

Raven was astounded to witness this change of her body. She then sensed Damian standing behind her, with his arms around her wrist.

“I love you no matter how you look, Raven.”

He just said he loved her for a second time? Okay, maybe it wasn’t a lie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Raven confronting Diana and Clark

Damian’s words made Raven started to remember how she once embraced her life. The feeling of someone caring about you in this lonely world was too good to be true.

Yet Damian felt so real standing behind her. He made her feel protected.

Raven didn’t have time to enjoy shielding by the man she trusted before she heard her demon laughing with sarcasm in her mind.

_You might have won me in your appearance, Raven. You might have found protection. Even if he can protect you from the danger surrounding you, can he protect you from what is lying inside you? You are such an awful person. You can take disguise for now, but can you hide from him forever? Show him who you really are. Tell him._

“Stop!” Raven yelled out loud.

Damian was appalled by her sudden scream. The surprise on his face didn’t last long before he returned to his signature frown.

“The voice is still bothering you.” It was a statement.

She managed to show him a stiff smile to conceal the truth. “I bothered my demon.”

Sometimes instead of quarreling with her, her demon takes possession of her body and hurts innocents. She was nervous that if Damian knew the truth, he would stay away from her. She was selfish, just like what her demon said.

It was a terrible joke. Her laugh was so dry, and he didn’t laugh at all.

“Damian,” she mumbled his name, secretly observing his emotionless face trying to decipher his thoughts.

“We’ll fix this.” He eventually opened his lips. It sounded like a promise.

Later that day, they were able to find some old clothes in the tower’s wardrobe and dressed like ordinary people. Damian chose a grey hoodie he wore as a kid. Raven couldn’t move her eyes away from him as she could clearly see how his muscles curve into an excelling shape beneath the undersized top.

“I have no choice,” Damian said hopelessly.

Redness climbed on Raven’s cheek as she remembered how she tore his uniform into pieces last night.

“You look better without clothes, you know.” She giggled. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t have any place in mind, so your choice.”

“Me neither.” She was nearly homeless before she met him again. And Damian broke up with his family. Now, none of them have a “home” or a place they belong to.

Raven was wandering her mind about romantic and safe places they could enjoy. She then sensed the tension in the air.

“Look out!” Damian shouted as Diana’s sword cut through the air between Raven and him. From the shadows, they heard heavy footsteps walking closer and closer.

Diana walked out of the shadows, narrowing her eyes as she spoke. “Good job kids, you all passed your combat lessons.”

“I am no kid, and don’t you ever try to hurt her.” Damian sounded furious.

Diana sneered. “Oh, Dami, turning against your mentor because of your little girlfriend? You’ve only hooked up with her for one day.”

Damian dragged Raven behind him, clenching his fists to defend any unpredictable attacks, “She does not deserve to die.”

“A magical nuclear bomb assisting her father to take over Earth? Kill her, and we can bring peace to Earth.” Diana sounded hilarious, “Clark see potentials in you, Damian. Don’t be deceived by the perception.”

Damian remained silent for a moment. He then looked determined. “She is not a villain.”

“Seriously? A demon is not a villain?” Diana scorned.

A familiar sound came from the other side of the hallway. Superman appeared in his classic blue costume, with the big red “s” shining in the dark. “I am disappointed, Damian. How can you risk other people’s lives for a demon?”

“Clark.” Damian frowned and called his name. He didn’t expect Clark to be here.

“Raven lost control of her emotions. She didn’t intentionally cause those damages. I will help her fix it.” He tried to explain.

“Intention doesn’t mean anything. I look at the consequences. And after all, what is the point of saving a murder? Hand her over, and let’s end this mess.”

“We all killed people. What is the difference between her and us?” Damian noticed himself sounded more like his father. Yet he was not annoyed by the way he just behaved, and indeed he started to understand some of his father’s rules.

“Oh, Damian, no wonder you are his son.” Clark mocked, “I told him I kill for justice. I kill to protect people. But she kills to serve the dark. She killed the innocents. That’s why she has to die for her sins.”

“Now no more plays, Damian. Or you want it the bad way.” Clark added.

“Step over my dead body if you wish to kill her.”

Damian respected Clark in the past when it came to making justice. Stopping crime by killing potential risks was very efficient. But Raven’s appearance made him start to doubt his beliefs. We live in a world where there is no absolute right or wrong. No one has the right to declare a death sentence to anyone in this world. Justice declares it.

But right now, the most important thing to Raven and him was how they can survive from two of the strongest _killers_ on Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day! Like father, like son.

The result of the battle was so apparent from the beginning. But even he knew what was going to happen, Damian felt some kind of relief and pride when he fought alongside with Raven. They hadn’t done this for years, yet they looked like partners for years.

It didn’t take long for Damian to lose his battle with Diana. He was seriously injured the day before, and the princess was way more experienced. (another reason is she has superpowers while he doesn’t?) Diana collided her sword and her shield, shooting a wave which swung Damian to the edge of the tower.

“Ahh…” Damian kneeled on the ground, gasping in pain. The wound on his chest was torn apart, and blood colored his hoodie red.

“Where can you fly now, baby bat?” Diana scorned, throwing the Lasso of Truth towards him.

Damian was forced in a position where he bowed at Diana’s feet.

“Game over, kid. Poor bat is going to cry.” She lifted his head with her blade, finishing him with one last hit. “won’t he?”

“No!” Raven cried. Raven was struggling to fight Clark, yet he was too strong. There was another reason why she was losing her battle that she didn’t want to confront: she was weak in her human form.

She knew she’d be more powerful in her demon form. Trigon was one of Superman’s greatest opponent. And with Trigon’s full power in her demon form, there would be a fifty-fifty chance to win. It was why she could survive in the last few years. But she just couldn’t let herself to unseal the demon. She was afraid that she would never be able to return to her human self, and she would be losing control, causing massacre like before.

She had been selfish, but she had no choice. Before Diana’s sword cut through Damian’s throat, Raven managed to turn into her demon just in time.

“Leave him alone!” Her powerful demon magic freed Damian from Diana’s hands.

Rage. Anger. Fury. All elements that enhance her power submerged her. She was never this powerful, even when Logan died, and her world crashed. Perhaps it’s because she knew the outcomes and she was so afraid to lose everything she just gained.

“Don’t you ever mess up with the gods.” Deep, taunting demon voice like it was coming from hell. Damian took a while to accept what Raven has become, a giant, red-skinned demon with fire burning in her red eyes. She became so tall that she crashed the ceilings of the Titans Tower, exposing the clear blue sky to their battle scene.

Raven stood against the sky. Her burning fury contrasted the peaceful mid-autumn air. She looked exactly like her father.

(Side note: Fascinating genes. They have both become more like their fathers.)

“We don’t worship false gods. Especially demons.” Diana refuted. However, both Clark and her look small comparing to Raven’s new body. Clark and Diana fought hard to drag Raven down, but their moves only caused itches to her body.

Soon Raven was able to grab Superman and Wonder Woman in her claws. They struggled fiercely, but it seemed useless.

“Raven, enough!” Damian yelled. He tried to speak up, but he had lost too much strength from his fight with Diana.

She heard his voice and bent down her head to look at him. Damian looked weak and small in her contrast. Demon Raven examined Damian carefully, “I am saving you, Damian. I am protecting you.”

“No, I don’t need you to protect me like this.”

Raven cast a wry smile as if she knew what he was about to say, “I ran out of options, Damian.”

Without waiting for his response, she turned away and looked at the sky. It might be an illusion, but Damian thought he saw the demon Raven crying silently, with tears running down her hard skin.

Damian then heard Clark’s scared, concerned voice coming from Raven’s claws, “What are you doing, you wicked witch?” His heat vision caused scratches on her, yet it seemed that Raven didn’t care about the pain.

Raven gradually lifted her chin as if she had made a hard decision. Two laser beams shoot from her eyes cracked the cloudless blue sky open, creating a portal that connected to hell.

Clark was right. The sacrifice Raven made to empower herself was to completely immerse into the dark, bring Trigon to Earth. Trigon’s army swarmed through the portal. And then came Trigon himself. The massive demon father stood even taller and stouter comparing to his daughter. He raised his gigantic hand and patted on Raven’s shoulder.

“Nice job, daughter.” Trigon looked satisfied at his daughter’s accomplishment, “Now let’s conquer this planet and fulfill your destiny.”

“I won’t let you!” Clark and Diana fought hard to escape.

Trigon didn’t even bother to look at the people who made the noise, “The Kryptonian and the Amazon. As weak as before.”

Weak. That’s not a word Clark likes to hear. But he had to admit he never won a one-on-one battle with Trigon.

But even if the earth was doomed to be destroyed, Clark would fight to his death to defend.

Trigon then heard another noise coming from the roof of the Titans Tower.

“Raven, you have to stop.”

Trigon took a glance and found Damian trying to stand up but failed. Signs suggested that Damian was severely fractured.

“Oh, that boy.” Trigon showed an ambiguous attitude. “I thought you didn’t like him since you’ve grown up, Raven.”

“I have completed my missions, father. May I ask for a reward?” She sounded like she was her daddy’s sweet girl, ignoring Damian insanely calling her name, attempting to bring the human Raven back.

“Sure, you deserve it, my dear.” Daddy was so caring about his girl.

Raven giggled, pointing at Damian. “While you enjoy conquering Earth, may I take him as a loot?”

“Fighting the Kryptonian and the Amazon was tiring. I need to take some rest. But I indeed have to thank them for pushing me through my limit and bring you here, father.” She added.

Yes. Working as Trigon’s servant, Raven had tried for years to bring her magic to a level that she could have enough energy to open the portal from hell to earth. She tried different methods, such as killing innocents to fulfill her thirst or absorbing energy cores, but none of them work. It was how she feared Damian would die that made her heartbroken, sadder than ever. Her emotions came to a peak that she knew she could no longer hold it back. And she finally completed her destiny.

“For sure, my young lady.” Trigon nodded. “Wait for me back in hell with your little birdie. Leave them to me.”

Raven was pleased to hear her father agreed with her small request without any hesitation. He sure should, because even though he was such an awful parent, he cared about her feelings. Once he obtained what was important to him, he would want to make her happy, just like any other father.

She released Clark and Diana and threw them to the ground. Then she gently picked up Damian with her claws and walked into the portal.

She didn’t dare to look at Damian. She knew he was disappointed but felt that Damian had stopped his struggles. Indeed, Damian was staring at her with mixed emotions. Frustration. Rage. And above all, sorrow. Yes, he hated her for bringing Trigon to destroy his beloved homeland but also knew she had done it for some important reasons.

He still loved her after what she had done. How hilarious this sounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven knew she was selfish to keep Damian as her prisoner and lock him up in hell. But it was the only way she could think of to save him from the mess she had caused.  
> She hoped Damian could one day understand what dilemma she was facing: the human Raven Damian preferred is too weak to guard him against danger. The demon Raven, on the other hand, is capable to protect Damian but also carved for killing and destruction. And yet, she had made her choice.

Screams. Endless torture. Hot lava burning through the barren lands.

Tears. Mourns. Regrets.

Hellfire. Coldness.

Damian was settled in a fire-built prison since he was brought to hell by Raven. And to Raven’s fear, he hadn’t said a single word ever since.

Raven stood outside Damian’s cell, holding her back against him.

She knew one day this would happen, but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Now that she could not save Earth, she was hoping that at least she could save something she cherished from Earth. And that turned out to be Damian.

Meanwhile, Raven also knew clearly that although she saved Damian’s body from destruction, his heart was full of hatred.

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. But that wouldn’t help at all. How could Damian ever forgive her when she destroyed what he cherished the most with her own hands?

Raven was pathetic. Maybe she shouldn’t be so selfish and kept him here. She knew Damian well enough. He would rather be burnt down with Earth than living without dignity.

From one point, he now looked like her toy. Demon Raven loved this, but no human Raven.

Although she was utterly demon on her appearance, she recognized that her human self was not totally gone. Human Raven was sobbing in the shadows of her heart, not ready to face the consequences caused by her impulse.

Silent remained between the two of them. And Raven finally decided to speak first.

“You must be exhausted.” Her voice was soft yet demonic, “Let me bring you something to eat.”

Damian was sitting in the corner of his cell, looking scruffy. Wounds covered his body, and some of them were still bleeding.

Her invitation irritated him. He raised his eyebrows and stared coldly at her. How could she still be so calm as if nothing had happened? The Raven he knew would never give up her hope about Earth.

But anger wouldn’t help him now. Knowing that fact, Damian reluctantly took a deep breath.

“I want to speak to her.” His dark green pupils narrowed as he spoke. Raven knew whom he was referring to, but her human self was too nervous about confronting him.

Mournfully, Raven murmured without turning towards him, “She is gone, forever.”

Damian didn’t give up, “I know she is there.”

Raven laughed, trembling with sarcasm.

“Why you want her so much, Damian? She is weak. She can’t protect you from anything. I saved you, Damian. I saved you.”

“No. You are wrong.” Damian sounded sincere, “You chose to save me because of your humanity.”

“So what?” Raven shrugged her shoulders and gave a hollow laugh, it seemed like she admitted the fact the human Raven still exists, “You wouldn’t be alive if I didn’t give in my humanity for my powers. And you know how much I hate to see you die.”

“Your powers are supported by your faith, Raven. That’s why humanity can stand alongside the gods.”

“You are hilarious, Damian. Humanity is doomed.” Raven mocked, “And I saved you from its failure.”

“You saved me because you still trust humanity. You saved me because you still have your conscience.”

That was no lie.

“Stop dreaming, Damian. Admit it! This is the end!” Raven cried, sometimes life turns out better without confronting the truth.

“No.” Damian was as stubborn as always.

Raven shook her head. Her voice softened as she let out a sigh.

“You will never forgive me.”

Damian looked at her figure in earnest. “Why do I need to forgive you, Raven? You have done nothing wrong.”

He can’t be serious. Raven couldn’t believe her ears.

“You made a choice to save my life.” Damian continued. “by being controlled by your demon.”

Raven couldn’t stop turning around and looking at him. Her dark blue eyes were filled with tears and fear.

He was not blaming her. He understood everything she had done for him.

Yet his next words struck her heart even harder, “I would make the same decision if I were you. To save whom I love. Selfish is a part of humanity. It’s ok to be selfish.”

Damian was actually comforting her? For a second, she really wanted to hug him tight and rub her tears onto his chest, telling him how scared she was after she realized what she had done. Yet she was too guilty to enjoy what Damian would offer.

Damian seemed to sense her hesitation. “It’s ok, Raven. There is still hope.” He added.

“Hope for what?” She wore a rueful smile, “I have embraced my demonic side, Damian. There is no way of turning back now.”

Damian tightened his lips as if he was trying to hold back something. After fighting with himself, he gently shook his head. His words were peaceful but exploded like a bomb.

“I killed Dick Grayson.”

Raven was shocked. Why was he telling her this? How was this related to their conversation? And did Damian really kill Dick Grayson?

Damian knew in advance that she wouldn’t believe what he just said. Slowly, he repeated his line.

“I killed my brother.”

Oh well, then this must be true.

Damian didn’t wait for her response and kept talking, “It was an accident, but it was me who killed him. At first, I tried my best to avoid the truth. I hated myself so much that I fell into the dark side for a while. My past tortured me, driving me insane. How could I still be a hero when I killed my own brother? But one day I started to understand: One might have made serious mistakes in his past and others may judge him with his history. But if you don’t cheer up and start to do what you think is right, how could you ever escape your past?

It is what you do now that really matters. Your present eventually becomes your past. Your present can correct your history and pay off your sins. Crying over what has happened is a waste of energy. A strong person lives with his past. No matter how horrible things were, and no matter how bad it affects your present, I would rather treat it as a scar to warn myself instead of a wound that could never be cured.

I then made up my mind. I fought for justice to avoid further deaths. I guess Dick would want to see me like this, too.

So, don’t let your past speak for your future. No one can be your savior, Raven. Even I would like to. You are the only one who can save yourself.”

Raven was surprised that Damian was willing to sharing his worst nightmares with her. He was ready to show her his scars and telling her how he worked things out. He was willing to share his darkest secrets because he loved her and could not witness her suffer from guilt and regrets.

Raven smiled with relief but also with something he doesn’t understand. She walked closer to him and slowly pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Before Damian could respond back to her kiss, Raven quickly walked out of his cell with determination and sorrow. Her last whisper echoed around his ears.

“As you wish.” She said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Instead of embracing her demonic side, Raven decided to be a hero :P

Somewhere in England.

John Constantine was enjoying his cigarette when he heard knocks on the door.

Without looking, he knew who it was.

"Long time no see, demon girl. Come in."

Raven quietly walked inside. Her body had returned to average human size, and she wore her dark blue cape to hide her demonic appearance.

Constantine took one hard draw on the cigarette and flicked it away. He turned around.

"What brought you here, love? Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory with your father? He has been waiting for years to take over Earth. And I throw no party at my place."

Raven didn't react to his little joke. She appeared to be serious, "I am here to save Earth."

"Sounds like a grand plan." Constantine laughed as he adjusted his body to a more comfortable spot in his chair. "So, how can I help? Love."

"My powers would be equality powerful with my fathers once I fully unleash my demon. I would then be able to seal him by assassinating him."

"Okay. Now's a sad story. A girl who was forced to stop her father from wrong acts. But what role am I playing? The reporter?"

She was, however, not amused by his funny lines, "I will be completely out of control after I fully unleash my demonic side. So, you will have to stop me."

"Attack me from the shadows like what I am going to do to my father. I will be weak after I cast a spell on him, and it would be a great opportunity." She added. "And by stopping me, I mean those deadly spells, you know. I have to be more than dead, or I could still be a threat."

Constantine replied with a note of seriousness, "It looks like we have a deal."

Raven looked satisfied with his reply. She softly smiled, easing the serious conversion they just had.

"So, what spell will you use? Let me guess." She seemed not scared about her imminent death at all and was mimicking his sense of humor.

Constantine winked at her. "Sorry, love. Yet I am much smarter and more powerful than you expected. My spell can keep you alive at the end, but it has some side effects."

"Severe side effects." He commented.

Things worked out smoothly as Raven and Constantine had planned. Raven was able to bring her father down and chained him up in the old red shard she once locked him. And Constantine had just enough time to seal Raven's demon.

"Thank you…" She said weakly as she fell to the ground from his spells. "Go get Damian."

Before she fainted, she heard her father's frustrated voice echoing in the red shard on her forehead. "Set me free, you unfilial daughter! You cannot keep me chained up for long!"

_Sorry, father. But we bond together again. And this time, we will bond forever._

Damian brought Raven back to Wayne Maner. He thought it would safer for them to stay with his father since they didn't know whether Clark, Diana, or any other members of the Regime were still alive.

It had been a long time since Damian last saw Bruce Wayne. Alfred was at the gate when he rang the bell. "Welcome home, Master Damian." Alfred greeted him as usual. It seemed nothing had changed even he had been gone for so long, "Master Bruce is waiting for you."

Then Damian saw his father standing at the front door. He seemed to have aged quite a bit since Damian had left. Bruce wore his old benign smile as he welcomed Damian. "Come in, my son."

Damian nodded, carrying Raven's body into Bruce's house. It felt so good to come home.

By the time Raven woke up, she was lying in a soft, luxury king-size bed with Damian nervously looking at her by her side.

"You are… okay." He nearly burst into tears when she opened her eyes.

She gently called his name, holding his hand tight. "It's good to see you again."

"Don't you ever try to save the world without me, you little dumb idiot." Damian held back his tears and returned to his signature frown.

Raven sounded a little worried. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Damian looked a little bit confused about why she was eagerly seeking for an answer.

"A couple of hours, I think." He replied.

She sighed in relief, yet still a little disappointed, "Let's go and have some fun."

Damian winked his eyes, unable to believe that she could be so energic after such a fierce battle, "Wait, you don't need any rest?"

"I am always full of energy when I am with you." She kissed him on the lips. "So, where shall we go first, my love?"

"There are some old friends waiting downstairs. No rush, we can greet them when you are ready."

"Then I'd better impress them as your girlfriend." Raven grinned.

Raven looked into the massive mirror in one of the washrooms. The mirror decorated with silver and diamonds, which shone brighter than her reflection in the glass. She carefully examined herself. No horns, no hard, red skin, and no claws. Constantine kept his promise, she was entirely human.

She later heard her father screaming in her mind, "You are still my daughter, Raven. You are still a demon from the inside."

"Yes," She proudly spoke to herself as she looked at the reflection in the mirror. "But I am a good demon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet moments #damirae

Bruce Wayne offered Raven formal dresses for her to choose. Raven wondered why Bruce kept so many woman clothes until she saw Selina Kyle and Harley Quinn followed Bruce to every place he went. She also figured why Damian attracted her so much. The Wayne family was born with elegance and attraction.

Damian never doubted to see Raven being so beautiful in decent clothes. But he couldn't hold back his admire when she came out of the washroom. She had intentionally dressed herself up and wore make-ups. She tied her straight blue hair into a ponytail with a twilly. In contrast, her neck was long and graceful. The amulet he gave her the night at the Tower well suited her. She picked a white silk dress that matched her pale skin. The split of her dress revealed just enough of her upper thighs. And glances of legs underneath gave a hint of sexiness. She chose a pair of light blue kitten heels to match his height. It looked like they were a perfect couple.

"How do I look?" Raven grinned as she walked out of the washroom, reaching out a hand to Damian.

Her breathtaking beauty made him speechless, "Incredible." He rumbled.

She was pleased with his reaction. He would remember her forever, wouldn't he?

Damian was not able to take his eyes off Raven until Alfred told them that dinner was ready. He reluctantly invited her to the dining hall, suppressing an urge to fuck her right in the washroom.

How dare her seducing him like this? He would soon teach her a lesson.

"To victory. To justice." People cheered as Bruce Wayne finished his toast. "I am proud of you, Raven. Of how brave you are." Bruce said, touching his glass with Raven's.

"Yah, little witch got some skills." Harley came up and congratulated," Guess now we are on the same boat, Rae. Wanna go shopping tomorrow? Billionaire Bruce pays the bill."

Bruce cleared his throat, "You can't splash my money like this, Harleen. I am taking your bills off your payslip."

Harley seemed annoyed, "Hey, Bat. Thought you wouldn't care since you are so fuckin rich. And when am I getting my bonuses? I have been keeping up the good work!"

Raven and Damian looked at each other and quietly laughed as Bruce and Harley quarreled. "You are getting a step-mother." She secretly nudged him in the arms.

"I think I already had a couple," Damian said resignedly. (Side note: Selina Kyle might be one of them.)

"Hey, Raven!" Kory high pitched voice was easy to recognize among the crowd. "I'm glad to have you back!"

"And… Damian." She found it uneasy about calling the person standing beside Raven by his name. After all, Damian had killed the man she loved the most.

Damian knew why Kory behaved this way; he was indeed apologetic.

"Look, Kory. I am really sorry about… Dick."

Wait, did she just hear Damian Wayne apologizing to her?

"I know it's an accident. We all know that." She tried to comfort him like a big sister," But taking revenge won't bring him back. So, I think we should make the most of our time when we still can."

The three of them touched glasses, Damian was glad to see Kory was so cheerful as she always was.

"So, I heard you two are dating." Kory showed a vague smile as she finished her drink.

She must have heard gossips. Raven said to herself. Yet she wasn't sure whether Damian wanted to make their relationship opened to the public.

Damian seemed to sense Raven's concern and circled her with his arms, "Yes, we are together." He said sincerely with his signature frown.

"Well, congratulations! You are such a great match." Kory seemed even happier than the new couple, "I could tell that when you two were still kids."

So that's why she paired them up in those one-on-one training sessions? Raven was too shy to speak, remembering how Damian put his weights on her during combat practices. He liked her at that time, didn't he?

The smile Raven wore on her face didn't last long when Kory started to talk about Damian and her future plans. "Are you planning to live with Mr.Wayne, or are you guys moving to your own apartment? I know a place great for couples. When are you two having a baby? What are you going to name it? Let me think. If it is a baby Damian, shall I name him …?"

Constantine appeared just in time to save Raven from her awkward conversation with Kory.

"Good to see you here, love. Enjoying your drinks?" He lazily finished his whiskey and reached for another bottle. It looked like he was going to drink up every alcohol Wayne Manor owned.

Damian's brows knitted further as Constantine finished his second bottle. "You drink too much." He said.

Constantine patted Damian's shoulder and laughed, "I should come more often, mate. Your house is definitely the best pub I've ever known."

He then turned towards Raven and touched her glass with his third bottle, "And you, love. Don't forget to enjoy yourself before time runs out."

Finally, Damian was able to bring Raven to the rooftop avoiding the crowd. He desperately wanted to spend some time with her alone.

"What are you up to, my dear? Gonna fuck me on your rooftop while leaving your guests getting drunk understairs?" Raven flirted, leaning her head to one side.

"Yes," Damian growled. "Come and put out the fire you started." He put her hand between his legs.

Sensing the hard rock she once sucked, Raven looked playful.

"Beg me." She was good at playing bad.

Damian narrowed his eyes, planning how to punish her. With blood burning in his veins, he took a hard bit on his lips. Where should he taste her first?

"Please." He let out a deep roar. His scent, together with the smell of expensive alcohol, was poking her nerves.

She showed him a playful smile and slowly took her dress off her shoulder. Then came her bra. Her skin shone like marbles against the dark night sky. It was very different from what he saw last time when he had sex with her. (She was in her demon look at that time.)

He was astounded by her beauty as a human. Even though he also loved her when she looked like a demon.

He moved bit by bit towards her, grabbing her hair, and gave her an aggressive kiss.

His hands, crawling through her skin, managed to land at its destination beneath her dress.

"Don't tear my dress up, or I'll have nothing to wear." She giggled, warning him softly.

Her words seemed to have irritated him. He began to attack her fiercely with his lips from the top and his fingers from the bottom.

"Damian…" She called his name with despair as she lost in their battle. Blushes climbed up her cheeks, and she was gasping heavily.

The lips and the fingers came to a stop. "Can't hold it?" He teased. "I will stop then."

"No…" This time she was the person begging, "More. Please. More."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another (bad-at-)porn scene together with more sweet moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you are looking for a happy ending (HE) please stop after reading this chapter. If you can accept bad endings, please proceed to the next chapters after reading.

The next day Raven woke up feeling sour in her upper thighs. The stormy night she experienced was beyond words. They tried all kinds of places in Wayne Manor. Starting from the rooftop, the sky luminous with stars watched carefully how Damian tortured Raven with pride. With the intense vibrations coming from below, Raven couldn’t help herself crying out loud. She shivered so hard in his arms, hugging him as if he was the only shelter in the storm. The guests must have heard her cries and imagined what was happening above them. But other than embarrassment, she was also delighted to announce to everyone that she was Damian’s official girlfriend and what stage they were at in their relationship. Other girls would be jealous of her since Damian Wayne was off the market. Who doesn’t want to date the handsome son of Gotham’s richest man? Yet his body and heart were all in her possession; they could only witness how his sight was clinging to her everywhere she went.

They failed to return to the party because Damian was ready for a second shot when they were cleaning up in the washroom. Raven leaned against the wall, secretly admiring Damian’s reflection in the mirror. He grabbed her hair, forcing her neck to bend over so that he could taste into her flesh and blood with unbridled enthusiasm. Hickey spread over her neck, reminding her to think of excuses when getting back to the party.

“You taste so damn good,” He rumbled as his hands rubbed her breast. His body struck her violently while she managed to keep up her breath. The steady frequency of movements, however, quickly pushed her towards an abyss of joy and temptation. She had completely lost her mind.

The pace of his strike quickened, and he was mourning above her. After shivering with satisfaction, they finally came to a stop where he quietly held her against his chest, gasping near her ear. Running out of strength, she softly leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“I love you, Damian.” She murmured as Damian pulled the thing out of her body. “I love the way we bond.”

She hoped he would stay there longer. But she also knew there would be more chances to feel him as a part of her own body. And there would be a lot more postures for them to experiment.

By the time they got back to the party, some of the guests had already left. Gladly, Bruce Wayne didn’t bother to ask where Damian and Raven had gone. It was Harley who nagged. “Looks like your son was as good as you, Bat. He was gone for quite a while.”

Bruce Wayne looked embarrassed. Damian, on the opposite, gently grinned. He was planning on how to blackmail his father with this little secret.

It was late, and Raven laid beside Damian in his soft bed. Initially, Damian planned for a third-round, but they found themselves exhausted after such a long day. Raven was, however, lying in bed naked because Damian deliberately took off everything she wore.

“You look better without clothes.” He said. She took it as a revenge to what she said earlier to him at the Tower when she riped up his Robin suit. Fabrics were hinders when it came to lovers.

Finally, Damian’s hands stopped exploring her body. “I have to save some good for tomorrow.” He yawned.

Raven watched him quietly as Damian fell asleep. She wished she could stop this moment till eternity. A moment when she loved him so much, and he loved her back as much as she did.

A moment that they don’t need to be worry or upset about anything. 

A moment that only belonged to them.

The sun shone brightly. Lights jump through the gap between the shutter, warming up Raven’s body.

Damian was still sleeping with his knitted eyebrows. Raven tried to capture this peaceful moment. It had been so long since she was this relaxed with someone she could rely on by her side. This scene was exactly what she dreamt of as a child.

She closed her eyes again, settling her head against his chest. She could feel his pulse joining her heartbeat into a symphony.

Later in the afternoon, Damian invited Raven on a date together with Titus. Earth was not recovered yet from Trigon’s destruction. But Damian was able to find an abandoned amusement park similar to where they went when they were still members of the Titans.

Damian stood on the old-fashioned dancing machine. His eyes shone with confidence. “I learned new moves.”

His body was right on the beats. Raven looked closely, but there was not a single miss. He even glanced at her, inviting her to play.

Raven was willing to try, but the game was way harder than she thought. She soon started to sweat and pant, not able to follow the steps. Perhaps she just needed to accept the fact that Damian Wayne was the best at everything.

There was so much fun at the park, especially when they were the only two people enjoying the slides, the swings, the roller coasters, the haunted houses, the racing karts, and the arcades. Since there was no staff, Damian was able to win her every award she wanted. He earned her a giant teddy bear and got Titus a tasty turkey leg. (Actually, Damian asked Alfred’s help to prepare those gifts in advance.)

It seemed they have never grown-up. Titus was still the puppy seeking a hug, and they were still kids who enjoyed each other’s companion.

Night quietly fall as they sat in the Skywheel. A gust of mid-autumn wind sneaked in from the window, kissing Raven’s pale skin. Raven shivered against the cold. 

Damian took off his jacket and put it on her shoulder. She felt his temperature warming her body up with his scent surrounding her. Slowly, she leaned against his shoulder, watching the moon climbing onto the trees. It was a full moon that night. Moonlight flooded from the inky night sky, painting the entire amusement park silver.

For a thousand times in her life, Raven had practiced how she would react when kissed by a boy in a Skywheel. However, when it happened, her heart still lost a beat. Raven was no longer in charge of her own heart, Damian is the owner now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness usually comes with a price.

Tic Tok, Tic Tok.

Raven could clearly hear how the clock walked, and time had passed by. She observed how the second hand kissed the minute hand, leaving it in a hurry, and rushed back to kiss it again.

The cycle was indeed similar to her story.

She had spent her life falling in love with Damian, pushing him away and coming back to him as his lover.

Yet this was not the end of their story.

A fairy tale would always end with the prince and the princess living happily ever after. But she knew life is never as simple as a fairy tale.

Perhaps life was like a fairy tale. The little mermaid traded her voice for her human legs to stay alongside her beloved prince. The demon princess traded her life and soul for her human form to enjoy her final moments with her beloved prince.

That was the severe side effect Constantine was talking about. His spell was a one-way ticket that could only maintain Raven in her human form for three days. After three days, the magic would cause damage to her body and soul, making her a demonic psychopath similar to Solomon Grandy.

Of course, Damian knew nothing about her trade. Nor what she planned after her deal was settled. She told Constantine that she knew a place in hell where the hellfire could burn everything, which would be an ideal place where her fate ends. Once consumed, her father would disappear with her forever. Trigon would no longer be a threat to Earth.

She didn't know how Damian would react after she makes her final steps. But she knew he had a strong heart and would be able to eventually accept the truth.

She had faith in Damian Wayne not turning into another Clark Kent when he witnesses his lover dies.

The second hand embraced the minute hand at 12. It was about time to say goodbye. (like cinderella)

Raven gently kissed on Damian's forehead, pulling Damian's arms away from her body. She cast a spell to make sure that he would be asleep for the whole night. And she hoped he wouldn't mind when he wakes up in the morning finding she was gone.

Raven stood up and carefully put on her clothes. She decided to wear her uniform: her dark blue cape and the red diamond belt. Her finger moved across every thread on her outfit, feeling good to die as a hero.

Then she heard a knock on the window. John Constantine was whistling at her under a tree near the window.

"It's time, love. We have to go." Even though he tried to lower his volume, his hoarse voice was especially clear in the tranquil night.

Yet farewells are never long enough. Raven took a last glance at Damian's handsome sleeping face, trying to remember every part of his body.

His lashes. His nose. His lips. He was sleeping soundly with his eyebrows frowned, and lips tightened.

"Goodbye, Damian." She whispered," Have a sweet dream."

Constantine created a portal with his magic. It was a portal to hell.

Raven walked in. She tried so hard not looking back at the direction of Wayne Manor, fearing that she would regret it at any point.

Yet she succeeded. She was doing everything for a better good.

Her heavy steps led her to a cliff in hell. Hellfire was burning fiercely underneath her feet. Constantine stood a couple feet behind her. It was not common to see him being so serious.

"Hey, Raven." He said, "Listen. I respect you."

She turned towards him, drawing a wry smile, "Constantine, could you do me another favor?"

"Name it, love."

"Erase his memory of me." She said. "I know you can do it. It's not a complicated spell."

She had been selfish. Lying to Damian about their future and kept him by her side for three days. But inside, she knew how much she wanted Damian to remember her as the woman he most loved.

Yet it wasn't fair for Damian. She couldn't just disappear after giving him the best memories of his life and then force him to spend years recovering from her death.

As a result, it would be best if she never had appeared in his life. And she would like to erase her existence entirely from his life.

John Constantine hesitated for a moment. He nodded and promised her last wish.

Raven sensed relief. Without anything else on her mind, she jumped off the cliff and warmly embraced the wild hellfire. She could hear Trigon screaming in her head.

What are you doing, you witch? If you die, I will never be able to get out!

She smiled at her chained father. Sorry, father. We will be together forever.

Flames licked and hugged her body, soon she was nothing than dust dancing in the air.

Her redemption of humanity was finally made.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where this story ends. I sincerely want to thank you all for reading.

In his dream, Damian saw Raven and him surrounded by rusted and diseased fire flames.

They attempted to find a way to escape, but the fire was too maniacal that they were trapped in a small space.

He strived to make sure she was unharmed, holding her petite body tightly against his.

Flames greedily licked his skin, leaving scald all over his body. It seemed like they were doomed.

Then he heard the woman he loved speaking from his chest.

“It’s my fault, Damian. I will fix this.” She apologized.

She stood up, and before he could make a move, she walked straight into the fire.

“No!” Damian cried. But it was too late. She was gone with the flames.

Damian woke up from his nightmare, and for his greatest horror. Raven wasn’t lying by his side.

Her disappearance drove him insane. He searched every corner of Wayne Manor. He asked everyone he could find about where she might have gone yet had no clue.

His phone vibrated, and he trembled to open the text message.

It was from John Constantine.

_I have something for you, from Raven._

_Where are you?_ He typed nervously, feeling it would be bad news.

_I will be dropping by in 5 minutes. Stay at where you are._

It was the worst 5 minutes Damian had ever had in life. He checked his phone every second, but the number wouldn’t move at all. He then closed his eyes, trying to count down, but he counted way to fast compared to how time had faded.

Finally, John Constantine was here.

“Where is her?” Damian asked anxiously.

“She is gone,” Constantine replied.

What does ‘gone’ mean? Damian’s talented brain stopped working when he heard the word ‘gone.’

“She left this to you.” It was the amulet he gave her. And she was returning it to him through Constantine’s hands? What does that mean?

“She also wrote a letter to you, but she changed her mind at last and asked me to burn it. However, I think you deserve to know the truth.”

A letter.

Damian refused to read the letter at first, just like what he did to the other letters she wrote. He was too afraid to know that she would be gone forever.

In the end, he decided to open it. Accepting her last gift.

_Dear Damian,_

_By the time you read this letter, I would probably be gone forever. I, however, never regretted the choice I made because I love you, and I know this would be the best outcome I could think of. I have been chained by the dark and worked as its obedient servant. It was you who gave me the courage to pursue my long-lost happiness and proved to me what love can do. It was you who saved me from the ruins. I thank god for giving me the chance to meet you again and embrace you as your lover. Those days were the best memories of my life._

_I was born with a fate that sacrifice was the only way to redemption. The spell could only uphold my body in its human state for three days. I will become a mindless demon after the spell wears off, much worse than the demon I once was._

_I wouldn’t want to see myself like a killing machine. You wouldn’t want to see that either. So I decided to burn my body and soul in the most fierce hellfire with my father trapped in the red shard. Trigon would impose no more threats to Earth. Nor would I ever._

_I initially wanted to send this letter to you. But now I think it would be better if Constantine could erase me from your memory. You deserve a new life without me instead of living in pain, Damian. I am truly sorry, Damian. Things would work out better for you if we never met._

_I love you._

_Raven_

Ten years later.

In a graveyard near Wayne Manor, raindrop struck heavily onto the ground, creating ripples in the puddles.

It had been exactly ten years since Raven died. Her gravestone laid among those of the Wayne family: Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Dick Grayson.

A man in a black suit stood in the rain. The rain soaked his white shirt, turning his black hair into a mess.

Tears were running down from his starry green eyes. It was such a good disguise when his tears mixed with the cold raindrops. The man slowly bent down and placed a banquet of white daisy against her grave.

“Raven. It has been ten years since you were gone.

I am sorry that John Constantine did not erase my memories of you as you expected. He knew I was strong enough to recover from your death.

I was grateful for him keeping my memories of you. It was what supported me throughout those years when I encountered difficulties. It was what reminded me of being Damian Wayne.

Today, I signed on the documents on adopting an orphan girl named Jinx. She was born with a curse of bringing bad luck to the people around her. She has pink eyes and pale skin and would always wear her hair into two pinky horns. She was stubborn and relentless. She was once a teenage criminal. And above all, she reminded me a lot of you.

I am going to train her soon. I know she is definitely going to do well. Like you always did.”

Wind blow harder and harder, knocking the rain onto the fragile while petals. Beneath the thick clouds, the light of the bat signal was lit up.

“I have to go, my love. Gotham needs Batman.” He disappeared into the cloak of darkness. The night of the dark knight had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dream about Damian and Raven finally came to a stop. I guess it is time for me to make changes to my own life after what had happened in this pandemic. I appreciate you all for being my reader and supporting me throughout the journey. (I would be more than grateful if you could leave kudos and/or comments!) My childhood dream of being a writer finally "came true" when I completed my first ever series in my second language. I apologize for sentences you find hard to read.  
> I hope our paths can cross in the future.  
> Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> *latest update 2020-06-05: Thanks to the comment, I have made some changes to Chapter 1 to make it better. Instead of Raven hating Damian for not supporting her when her world collapsed, Raven understood why Damian didn't reply to her messages. It was just the choices they made that guided them to their destinies. And since they have become strangers (not even friends), she might kill him if he still stands in her way to stop her from bringing Trigon to earth.
> 
> 2020-05-31  
> I have been a huge fan of Raven since Teen Titans animated (2003). (which can be told from my user name I guess)
> 
> I have been playing games recently and realized that Raven was in Injustice: God among us and become her father, Trigon's servant. She had fallen into the dark hands and was on the opposite side of what she had been fighting. Based on Starfire's memory, everything about the Titans has changed. Raven left the team as Trigon's servant and Beast Boy went missing, so Kory had to assume he was dead. 
> 
> I then begin wondering how she would turn against humanity because I have always known her as a strong person. What could have possibly happened to her, which made her lost faith in what she had initially risked her life to fight against?
> 
> ~~~
> 
> In Injustice 2, Damian took on his identity as Robin. He first fought on his father's side to stop Superman from bringing fear to this world (Superman thinks all villains should be killed, and that definitely is the opposite of what the bat thinks). He then fell to Superman's side as he killed a psychopath with debts of blood. He strongly believed that villains should pay their own lives for those innocent lives they had killed. There is no hope in criminals: they are purely evil. Even after Harley started to work for the Bats, he wouldn't change his mind.
> 
> I cannot stop thinking if, in an alternative universe, Damian found Raven as one of the most dangerous criminals he had to stop, would he kill her according to his beliefs? Or she would be the person to make him change his mind and become the new Batman (in one of the Injustice 2 endings)?
> 
> Ok. Now the story begins—about two new adults who had feelings for each other. One is terrible at understanding and expressing his own feelings. The other has to force herself to feel nothing. They fit each other quite well.


End file.
